


Shake Your Soul

by browser13



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Ear Penetration, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, Knotting, Lactation, Mindbreak, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, Worgen, brain fuck, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Sylvanas' escape from Orgrimmar doesn't go well thanks to the worgen lying in wait at Windrunner Spire. With the Banshee Queen now in his possession, Greymane decides to break her into something more suited to his desires.CONTENT WARNINGS: Worgen, knotting, mindbreak, breeding and non-con themes throughout. Ch. 2 contains rimming, NTR, and brief mentions of object insertion and bestiality. Ch. 3 contains non-gory ear-penetration; just pretend the story only has 2 chapters if that's not your cup of tea.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Sylvanas Windrunner, Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner (mentioned), Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Bad Break, No Escape

Suddenly regaining consciousness was an unusual experience for Sylvanas Windrunner. As a banshee inhabiting a corpse, sleeping or being knocked unconscious simply never happened, and so to abruptly come to her senses in an unknown location came as a bit of shock.

Further complicating matters was the pounding in her head and ringing in her ears. As there was no blood flowing through her dead body, such sensations should have been impossible. The Dark Lady racked her brain trying to remember the events that had led her to this place, but those memories slipped through her fingers like a flowing stream. So instead she scanned the room to ascertain her whereabouts.

It was certainly a dungeon of some sort, but not one she recognized from Orgrimmar or even Stormwind. The only light filtering into the room came from a grated window set high into the wall- a possible escape route. The walls and floors were grey stone, completely unremarkable. The barred door was obviously heavily padlocked, but would pose no obstacle for her incorporeal form. Neither banner nor identifiable symbol were hung anywhere, leaving Sylvanas to wonder just who would be so bold as to make a prisoner, and therefore an unrelenting enemy out of the Banshee Queen.

Internally scoffing at the negligence of her captors for leaving her unattended, and putting aside the nature of their identity for the moment, Sylvanas tried to make her way to the door and begin her jailbreak when her true predicament became readily apparent. First, her hands were bound behind her back, and even with all the considerable strength in her shoulders and arms, Sylvanas was unable to rip them free. Second, and more distressing, was the fact that she couldn’t move from the spot.

Looking down at herself, Sylvanas had to bottle the scream of rage threatening to burst forth as she took in the obscene nature of her captivity. She had been stripped of her armaments, although they hadn’t gone far. 

In one pile lay her weapons, her bow unstrung and her swords snapped clean in half. In the other lay her spiked pauldrons, metal bikini, and leggings, all resting on top of her burgundy cape. Completing the display was her underwear, the skull-motif bra and thong shredded from the process of being torn from her body.

The only thing keeping her from total nudity was her heeled boots, but they hadn’t been left as any sort of consolation, but instead had been converted into tools of her bondage. Now that Sylvanas had seen it, she became increasingly aware of the poking sensation deep inside her where a cylindrical rubber object was plugging her cunt. At the base of the object was a swollen bulb of rubber immediately familiar to anyone with knowledge of worgen mating habits. The contraption was attached to the top of a metal pole, and placed directly between Sylvanas’ spread legs.

The bar was tall enough that Sylvanas was forced onto her tiptoes, but the dildo was planted so deeply inside her that the Forsaken queen could find no purchase with which to free herself. She couldn’t pull herself off with her hands tied, and her feet were already raised to the extreme and unable to lift her any higher. Any of her attempts to crouch slightly and jump free were inhibited by the rubber cock inside her, and although her body might be naturally resistant to pain, the feeling of a dildo punching into her womb was another sensation entirely. 

The whole arrangement seemed designed to be as infuriating as possible. Her armor and weapons lay just out of reach, she was alone in the chamber, and the only things keeping her trapped were a cord and the rubber spear impaling her pussy, but she  _ just _ ...  _ couldn’t _ ...  _ break _ ...  _ FREE _ ! 

As Sylvanas’ latest attempt ended in failure, a cooling calm rushed over her. The bondage had been a clever ploy to try and make her lose her head, but her rationality prevailed.  _ ‘Why am I wasting time struggling like an animal?’  _ she chastised herself. She was just preparing to release her psychic grip on her mortal shell when she was interrupted by another voice.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” said Genn Greymane, entering the room and looking all too smug at having his bloodsworn enemy within his grasp.

“Alliance dog!” Sylvanas raged. “I should have known you were behind this depravity! It’s not enough for you to resemble a beast, I suppose you must behave like one as well! I will hang your pelt above my mantle!” 

Her piece said, Sylvanas resumed her efforts to revert to her banshee form, but instead of slipping free from her imprisonment, she recoiled in shock and pain as a burning sensation spread throughout her body like lightning while she remained imprisoned where she stood. 

“Are you really so arrogant as to believe we wouldn’t be prepared for your tricks?” Genn asked, amused. He strode across to the room to glare at the staggered elf face-to-face. “The Alliance has been working day and night to find a way to contain you, and we’ve finally succeeded.” He reached forward to tug on something at her neck before letting it snap back into place. “This collar will keep you right where we want you, no matter how much you scream.”

Sylvanas knew she was being baited, but she was unable to keep a lid on her rising hatred at being captured and humiliated by the old wolf. She howled with all the banshee fury she could muster, but rather than rattling the walls and sending Genn reeling, all that emerged was a high-pitched wail no different than a high elf maiden’s when she didn’t get her way.

“How pitiful,” Greymane sniffed. “To think that you had all of Azeroth afraid of you, when I knew all along you were just another pathetic elven witch.”

“I will feed the bats with your miserable flesh!” Sylvanas hissed through gritted teeth. “The death of your worthless son will be nothing compared to the suffering I will put you through when I escape! Legends will be told of your anguish until there are none left who dare speak your name!”

Genn’s expression didn’t change, he merely raised his arm and slapped the struggling elf across the face. “You are unworthy of even speaking of my son, bitch. And when you escape? Without your black magic, you are nothing. There is no escape for you. The only reason you still live is because a swift death is too good for the likes of you. Your retribution is coming, banshee, and I will be the instrument of your deliverance. You think you know suffering but you cannot begin to fathom what I have in store for you. Nobody can save you now.”

Sylvanas looked shaken in the aftermath of Genn’s violent backhand, but quickly regained some of her fire “My rangers will come. They will tear this castle down to the foundations and make Teldrassil look like a small skirmish in comparison!”

“Your rangers!” Genn laughed. “You told your rangers you would be undertaking a mission by yourself. They have no idea that you’ve gone missing, and by the time they do, it will be too late for you. In fact, I welcome them to come. They can take their rightful place beside you as my people claim their vengeance.”

For the first time, Sylvanas looked slightly worried. 

“Your arrogance, as was inevitable, will be your undoing,” Genn continued. “The Horde is glad to see the back of you, they’d join in if they knew I had you. You sent your rangers away because you believed that you alone were special. And after your little stunt in Durotar, you had the  _ gall  _ to go back to your family home as if no one would suspect you to return there. My men have been watching Windrunner Spire for years for a chance to strike back at you, and now we have succeeded.”

With every word Genn spoke, Sylvanas could feel the noose tightening around her neck. Her memories of that day were rushing back, jumbled but reforming quickly. She remembered meeting with the poor, deluded champion of the Horde, so naive and easily bent to her will. After their business had concluded, she took one last look at the Spire, sensing that something amiss before brushing it aside as lingering adrenaline from her mak’gora with Saurfang. 

The first worgen had nearly caught her unaware, as only at the last moment she heard the rustle as it leaped from the shadows. She had cut it down easily, drawing her bow and whirling around to find a veritable horde of worgen emerging from the forest. The putrid air of the Ghostlands became inundated with the scents of smoke and burning fur as Deathwhisper sang its deadly song. 

Black arrows viciously split the air as Sylvanas slaughtered the worgen indiscriminately, but for every that fell it seemed two more took its place. Eventually, the Banshee Queen had to falter, and all it took was one magically-enhanced blow to the back of her head to turn out the lights on Sylvanas Windrunner, whose last thought before she hit the ground was of her lover’s face.

“Nathanos,” Sylvanas gasped, jolting back to the present. “Blightcaller. My champion. He will surely rescue me. And together we will eviscerate every last worgen in this castle!”

Genn didn’t flinch at the threat, merely grinned even wider as he turned to leave. “Best get some rest, or whatever the equivalent is for banshee bitches,” he called over his shoulder. “Your training begins tomorrow.” And with that, the worgen king strolled away, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

_ ‘And to think he calls me arrogant,’  _ Sylvanas sneered.  _ ‘Even if I can’t transform, once I’ve freed myself from this accursed prison I can walk right out and slaughter anyone who stands in my way.’ _

Unfortunately for the bound elf, her task was easier said than done. Just like her attempts from before Greymane’s arrival, the simple ingenuity of her one-bar prison kept her stuck fast like a Durotar boar on a spit. And to make matters worse, the more she worked herself up and down the rubber shaft in an effort to get free, the more she became aware of sensations she had long since assumed were impossible for her to feel again.

The fake cock poked and touched every sensitive spot inside Sylvanas’ elven snatch, coaxing out incessant trickles of quim as pleasure coursed through her body for the first time in her undead life. Every flex of her thighs and calves caused the girthy dildo to brush against her clit, the little bundle of nerves seemingly not as deadened as the rest of them. The rubber knot at the base not only prevented Sylvanas from dropping too low as she tried to spring upward, but also prodded against her sensitive pussy walls, forcing to imagine what the real thing might feel like no matter how hard she tried to block out the intrusive thoughts.

For what felt like hours, Sylvanas wiggled, jerked, and twisted as she tried to pull her stuffed cunt off of it’s phallic invader, but all she succeeded in doing was lighting her body up with unexpected pleasure as she essentially rode the toy. 

Sylvanas was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh, her position as Ranger-General and flawless elven beauty meant in life she had no shortage of bedmates. And when she had met Nathanos, she had found someone with whom she could truly share a connection, even if at first she had been put off by the scruffy Lordaeronian. 

But here, in this Gilnean dungeon, there was no bed, no comfort, no Nathanos, just blank walls for company as Sylvanas shook and screamed through an unwelcome orgasm, surprised and scared of the potency of the heat coursing through her. She teetered there for a moment as she realized that she had just fucked herself to a staggering climax on a worgen-shaped dildo. A thought that would have sent her stumbling to her knees had she not been propped up by her prison. 

A lesser woman might have given up at that moment, but the Dark Lady’s will was iron. She had simply taken the edge off, she rationalized.  _ ‘Now I can focus better,’  _ she mused, _ ‘and soon the Eastern Kingdoms will echo with the cries of these filthy mongrels.’  _

But no matter how hard she tried, her clenching cunt would not give up it’s grip on the rubber cock. And so it was an unsteady Sylvanas that Genn found in her cell the next morning, left wobbly and weak from the chain of orgasms that had been forced out of her during the night. 

Sylvanas barely had the wherewithal to glare at the worgen king as he entered, although this time he was accompanied by a score of other worgen. They stood like hairy sentinels around the room, varying shades of grey and brown, but all united by the massive, veiny erections they were sporting. Sylvanas had nowhere to look, all she could see around her were the throbbing cocks and bulging knots of her worgen wardens.

“I see you chose not to heed my advice,” Greymane said, stepping to the middle of the room. “Although it certainly smells like you had some fun.” 

All the other worgen chuckled, the evidence of Sylvanas’ night obvious to their wolven senses, their noses picking up the traces of her arousal and their eyes seeing the shiny stickiness of her arousal staining her thighs and the pedestal. 

“Do your worst, beasts,” Sylvanas snarled. 

“Oh, we plan to,” Genn returned easily. “You’ve said in the past that you have no time for games, but I think you’ll enjoy this one.” 

Sylvanas watched the worgen king warily as he produced a length of coiled rope and approached her. Genn laughed at her feeble attempts to strike him, to bite him, to do something, but there was nothing she could do as he secured one length of the cord to the junction of the pole and the dildo. From there, he stretched the rope out toward the door, where he secured it to a matching post he embedded in the floor just outside the room. 

“The game is simple,” Genn said, pulling a timepiece from his pocket. “You will walk the length of this rope. If you make it to the end before time runs out, and without cumming your brains out like a slut, I will let you go. But if you fail, well, let’s just say my boys have been waiting to get their hands on you for a long time.”

For a moment, Sylvanas was struck with indecision. Surely this had to be a trap. There was no way Genn would offer her a legitimate chance of escape. But it wasn’t like she had any better offers on the table. She’d play his little game, and make him regret the day he was ever born. “Fine,” she bit out eventually.

Two worgen approached her from either side, easily lifting the small elf free of her bondage. When they set her down just in front of the post, it became obvious what the point of the game was. The rope ground harshly into her cunt, and with every step she would rub along the rough material, sending sparks of arousal shooting through her. She just had to resist coming undone until she reached the end. “This is madness. You’re insane,” she spat. 

“Look who’s talking,” Greymane laughed. “ And you might want to hurry up, clock’s ticking.”

Genn was right, she had no more time to waste bickering as he had started the timer the moment her feet had touched the ground. She had no idea how long the sand would last, but knowing Greymane, it was probably an unfairly short amount of time. Speed would be of the essence and Sylvanas wished her body could take a fortifying breath as she prepared to submit herself to this lunacy and take that first step, but her unworking lungs offered no such comfort.

The whole room seemed frozen in anticipation as Sylvanas slid forward and felt the cord digging into her snatch. Her swollen clit dragged over every little bump and notch in the rope, subjecting the Dark Lady to an ever-growing lust as she gradually progressed. After a couple steps Sylvanas felt a light, feathery touch against her clit, an entirely different experience from the coarseness of the rope but one no less terrifyingly pleasurable. 

As she looked down, she realized that there were indeed feathers entwined in the cord, and upon closer inspection realized they were distinctly familiar. The black fletching perfectly matched the arrows she had been using the night she was taken. Not only had the worgen stripped of her clothing and her dignity, but they were turning her very weapons against her in an effort to make her break.

There was nowhere for Sylvanas to turn. If she looked down, she would see the tool of her defilement and the seemingly impossible distance she had yet to travel. All around the room were naked worgen men, their angry red cocks standing at full mast just waiting for the chance to seed her. A few were even stroking them as they gazed at Sylvanas' naked body hungrily, filling her with shame at their attention. The only potentially safe place to look was the hourglass, but that came with the drawback of having to see Genn’s triumphant smirk, as well as the rapidly dwindling pile of sand in the top bulb.

“Tick-tock, tick-tock, banshee whore,” Greymane chided. “Where is that elvish agility you’re so famous for? I thought you would put up a better performance than this!”

Sylvanas refused to give him the satisfaction of a response, pushing all her focus into making her way across the room. But the sands of time for her were running low, and as the undead elf pushed herself to go even faster, the arousal building inside her reached its peak far too soon, sending the dismayed elf into a trembling orgasm that stained the rope with her juices. She had only made it slightly past the halfway point.

“A truly pathetic effort,” Greymane snorted. “I guess you didn’t want to leave that badly. Well, as per the rules of our agreement, you’re fair game for my men. Have at her boys!”

“No! Wait!” Sylvanas called, but Genn had already departed, leaving the Banshee Queen undefended in a room full of horny worgen. 

“I will kill you if you touch me,” Sylvanas warned the approaching worgen, but they paid her no mind as they encircled the squirming elf. “Your lives are forfeit! Death will claim-”

“Shut up, bitch,” the largest worgen snarled as he clamped his furry hand around Sylvanas’ throat. “It’s time for you to pay for what you’ve done to Gilneas.”

He effortlessly lifted the flailing Sylvanas into the air by her neck, ignoring her futile kicks as she struggled to break free. “And I know just how you can do it.”

He shoved Sylvanas to the floor, dazing the elf slightly as he forced her face-down to the ground. Never before had she been treated so disrespectfully, but her humiliation had scarcely begun. She valiantly tried to squirm away, but there was no plot armor to save her this time. Pinned to the ground by the paw on the back of her neck and with her hands bound, the Dark Lady had no way to fight back even as she felt the hard tip of a worgen cock poking against her backside. 

“Do not!” she screamed desperately, voice muffled by the floor. “I will string you up by your ears! I will ki-AAAAAIEEE!” 

The deposed warchief was abruptly cut off as she screeched like a stuck pig thanks to the hulking worgen thrusting into her unprotected backdoor. No preparation, no lubricant, just the force of a pissed-off worgen ramming his massive bitchbreaker into the behind of his peoples’ most hated enemy. 

“Always figured you’d have a tight ass,” he laughed as his cock made minimal headway into her clenching sphincter. “But don’t worry, cunt, I’ll loosen it up for you.”

“Do… do your worst,” Sylvanas ground out. 

“Oh I intend to.”

Covering the petite elf’s body with his larger one, the worgen pumped his hips furiously, driving his prick ever deeper with every vicious thrust. Sylvanas thrashed beneath him, bucking furiously as he impaled her ass on his humongous length.

“This bitch is enjoying it!” the pillaging worgen called to his watching audience. “Look at her push back against me!”

“That’s not-nnnngh!” Sylvanas’ attempt to defend herself was cut off again as the worgen squashed her face into the ground.

“We don’t need to hear you talk,” he growled as he redoubled his efforts to sheathe himself balls deep in his bitch.

Sylvanas could only lay there and take it as she was rutted mercilessly from behind. Although her sense of taste and smell had dulled in her undeath, the odor of dirt and grime was unmistakable as the worgen ground her face into the floor. Sure it wasn’t as unpleasant as the stench of the Undercity, but at least there, nobody had been force-feeding her the taste of the stone.

It was only a small distraction from the stinging pain radiating from her ass as it was bored wide open by a pistoning prick. A race didn’t live as long as high elves did without developing a few naughty kinks, but there was a stark difference between a little anal play with Nathanos and having her guts rearranged by a worgen cock that stretched her asshole to its absolute limits. Sylvanas was in no way capable of handling or responding to the aggression to which she was being subjected, but that was just the way the worgen liked it.

“Did you enjoy putting on a show up there?” he growled in her ear. “Getting off from being watched like the vain cocktease you are?”

“N-never!” Sylvanas gasped.

“I think you did. Why else would you flaunt around in such slutty attire? Prancing around with your barely covered tits and pussy. Were you just waiting for another real man to put you in your place? Like Arthas did?”

The Dark Lady frantically shook her head. There was no denying her vanity, she had gleefully enjoyed the lustful looks on the faces of her comrades and enemies alike in the revealing garb of the Ranger-General. Nor had death robbed her of her beauty, she still had the same delicate features, the same slender build but with surprisingly luscious curves, and some would argue the exotic hues of her new body and eyes only enhanced her appearance.

But in life, Sylvanas Windrunner was always the dominant one. Elves, dwarves, humans and more would have sold their souls for a chance to bed her. And any who were lucky enough to be graced with that privilege always submitted to her. Nathanos had been particularly receptive to her games. There had been a cruel streak within the Ranger-General, but having the tables turned on her so effectively was proving to be her undoing.

The pain she had so gleefully inflicted on others was being returned to her tenfold in the form of a bestial cock plundering her asshole with no regard for her well-being. And she hated how much she loved it. But she wouldn’t be defeated so easily. She clung to the last shreds of her fury, her hatred, her all-consuming rage, and focused on that singular emotion so as not to let overwhelming pleasure engulf her.

“I will never yield to you monsters,” she hissed.

“You will in time,” the worgen laughed. “And I don’t think your ass agrees with you.”

The brutal pounding Sylvanas was receiving had indeed loosened her backdoor, such that the worgen cock was nearly bottoming out inside her formerly tight ring with every thrust. Only the knot remained outside, but whether by design or simply because the worgen couldn’t yet make it fit, Sylvanas had no idea. What she did know, was that judging by the frantic pace and throbbing with her anal passage, the worgen was right on the edge of his own orgasm, another humiliation that the Banshee Queen couldn’t have fathomed in her darkest nightmares.

“Gonna cum, bitch!” the worgen confirmed her fears. “Do you want it inside or outside?”

“No!” she cried, which wasn’t really an answer, but luckily or unluckily for her, the worgen made the decision for her. Pulling out of her defiled bottom with a sickening squelch, he erupted all over her back, shooting the first wave of sticky strands of spunk all the way up to her wispy hair. The worgen’s load continued to cover the battered elf like a coat of paint, from her muscular shoulders all the way down to the small of her back, and even saving a few streaks to land on the plump globes of her ass. Rivulets of cum ran in streams down the cleft between her cheeks, pooling inside her winking asshole it tried to recover from the gaping it had just received. 

“That’s a much better look for you,” the worgen grunted. Sylvanas couldn’t even formulate a response as she tried to come to terms with what had just occurred. She could practically feel the seed blanketing her back, could imagine the heat and stench radiating from the worgen’s load. She had scarcely begun to process when the few remaining strands of hair that hadn’t been glazed with cum were seized and she was hauled roughly to her knees.

The Dark Lady found herself head-to-head with the cock that had just finished ravaging her, and before she could get a word out, it was shoved into her mouth.

“Clean your filth off of me,” the worgen demanded as he began to hump her face. With her hands bound, Sylvanas couldn’t push him away. And with the collar robbing her of her supernatural strength, she couldn’t even bite with enough force to make him feel it. Instead she was forced to let him treat her mouth like an onahole, no matter how hard she struggled. Luckily for her, she couldn’t quite taste herself on him, but the mere idea of where that cock had just been was enough to make her dizzy.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to endure his abuse for long, as an entire squad of worgen were impatiently waiting their turn with the Banshee Queen. When the worgen deemed his cock sufficiently spit polished, he shoved the kneeling elf off and sent her sprawling to her back, just 

in time for the next worgen in line to pin her down.

Flat on her back, Sylvanas could only watch as the worgen flopped his cock down onto her toned tummy. Feeling a huge worgen cock spearing its way into her guts was one thing, but seeing one stretch past her navel and up to her ribs really brought to life just how deeply these beast men were going to ravage her. 

Tapping his prick on her body a few times to emphasize the point, the worgen then grabbed the crook of Sylvanas’ knees, pushing them up and back until they were pressed over her shoulders, folding the lithe elf in half and forcing her to stare up at him as he prepared to violate her. Stuck in awkward position and still recovering from her oral abuse, Sylvanas writhed weakly below him, but not enough to slow his cock’s inexorable descent into her waiting pussy.

“For being such a cunt,” the worgen said, “I think it’s only fair to put yours to better use.”

The tapered tip of his dick easily penetrated Sylvanas’ folds, a much simpler task than the ordeal her asshole had just undergone. Both Sylvanas and the worgen were surprised at how quickly her pussy had accepted him, but the reason why was obvious.

“This bitch is wet!” the worgen laughed. “Did you get off from having your ass fucked? Or was it the taste of worgen cock that you loved so much?”

The answer was all of the above, no matter how much Sylvanas tried to deny it to herself. And she certainly wasn’t about to admit as much to her captors. Being manhandled and dominated so roughly had stoked a fire with her she had thought long since extinguished. The shame and helplessness she was feeling only increased her arousal and now the worgen knew it too.

Squatting over Sylvanas’ upturned hips, the worgen jackhammered down into her dripping snatch, the angle and the power allowing him to easily punch his way inside. His heavy balls clapped against her ass as he repeatedly drove himself downward as he swiftly chased his release. Again, there was nowhere for Sylvanas to go, nothing she could do to prevent the worgen from claiming her as his bitch, she could only lay back and think of Lordaeron as her body betrayed her.

But just pummeling her pussy wasn’t enough for her bestial rapist. He leaned down and captured one bouncing blue breast in his mouth, biting hard enough for even Sylvanas’ undead nerves to feel it. He licked and kissed and bit all over the plump mammary, all the while never slowing the rapid pumping of his hips. When he’d had his fill of one breast, he switched to the other, giving it just as thorough a tongue bath until both were covered in bite marks and saliva. 

“No- don’t- stop,” Sylvanas moaned as he lavished her chest. The double assault on her pussy and tits was driving her delirious as she struggled to fight off the potent sensations coursing through her. 

“Don’t stop? As you command,” the worgen laughed as he intensified his efforts to seed her. There was something so primally potent about seeing the dreaded Banshee Queen so disgraced before them that it pushed the worgen past their normal limits. And if a regular worgen fucking was enough to turn a night elf into a breeding bitch for life, there were no words to describe just how far over the brink they were going to push Sylvanas Windrunner.

Even the undead elf’s cervix was no match for the ferocity of the worgen’s slams as he breached the entrance to her womb like a battering ram. If she were still alive, the experience might have been singularly painful for Sylvanas, but in her undead state, what would have been sheer agony was just barely enough to make her feel something. And what she felt was unmitigated, unending euphoria as she was dicked down to within an inch of her unlife. 

Seeing Sylvanas’ vicious red eyes going glassy under his onslaught pushed the worgen fucking her cunt into overdrive. “Look at me, bitch!” he howled as his hand cracked across her face. “Watch your ruination!” He smacked her a few more times in quick succession until he saw her return to awareness, then he wrenched her head up so she could see the effects of their unholy coupling.

The worgen’s rock-hard prick was splitting her cunt wide, railing her with such desperate fervor that all she could see was the obscene spread of her pussy as it swallowed its invader. Her blue flesh was turning purple as his swollen knot bashed against her tender labia. But unlike her stubborn asshole, Sylvanas’ greedy snatch was much more receptive to the idea of being knotted like the bitch she was. Every thrust from the worgen sank a few more millimeters of that fleshy bulb into her core. 

Despite the fact that he hadn’t quite yet managed to hilt himself fully within her, Sylvanas could see first-hand the effect he was having on her insides. There was a clear bulge in her belly where the worgen’s mighty bitchbreaker was pushing against it, stabbing so far within her that the evidence was right there on the surface. On some level, Sylvanas knew she should have been shocked or horrified, but on another, she couldn’t help but stare in awe as the worgen’s cock fulfilled its primal purpose, and her body responded as such.

The indescribable sensations racing through the Banshee Queen slipped her further from reality with every passing second. In a matter of hours she had gone from standing triumphant and ready to implement the next phase of her sinister plan, to folded upside down into a savage mating press, helpless but to watch as her aura of untouchability was so effectively dismantled. The worgen had moved past destruction and instead went straight for desecration, turning the so-called “enemy of hope” into nothing more than a limp set of holes for their amusement.

Dropping Sylvanas’ head to the floor with a muffled thump, the worgen roared triumphantly as he finally popped his knot inside. From there it only took a few more solid thrusts from him to hit his peak, freezing in place as his cock flooded her womb with his virile seed. The tide of spunk seemed never ending, splashing deep inside the flailing elf even as her glowing eyes rolled back to the whites. 

The burning rush of worgen seed seemed to be exactly what her body was waiting for, as the sticky heat settling in her cunt tipped Sylvanas over the edge as well. She didn’t cry out, she didn’t moan, she simply wracked through a tremendous orgasm, her hips bucking and twitching violently as she rode out the most intense climax of her life. Her toes clenched and curled inside her boots, her legs bobbing by her head as the worgen kept her locked underneath him.

A bulge was growing under her normally lean abdomen from where her womb was becoming filled with worgen spunk. The flow of her own nectar added to the glut of juices inside her, but the worgen’s knot was up to the challenge, plugging her pussy and keeping their combined filth trapped within. The heat of cum pooling in her belly, the first warmth she’d felt in years, completely bewildered the cockshocked elf. How could something so disgusting make her feel so good?

The surrounding worgen watched in fervent anticipation as Sylvanas’ shudders and quakes began to slow, her eyes returning from their unfocused haze until she was looking up at the worgen who had so ruthlessly conquered her. He leaned over her, snorted, and spat directly onto her face. The knotted elf feebly flinched from the dismissive gesture, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone in the room.

“Nice going, dumbass,” one of the other worgen said. “We weren’t supposed to knot her. Now she’s gonna be locked up with you forever.”

The worgen on top of Sylvanas shrugged. “She’s got other holes doesn’t she?” With careless effort, the worgen rolled onto his back while he remained buried inside the Banshee Queen. Sylvanas moaned as the movement stirred his cock within her, sloshing around the load of cum in her womb. She ended up astride his hips, resting weakly on his broad chest as he reached down and spread her plush asscheeks.

“See? All primed and ready!” 

“Mercy, please. No more,” Sylvanas mumbled. “You’re going to break me.”

“No shit, bitch,” a worgen said as he lined up behind her. “That’s the whole point.”

Without further ado, he pressed the tip of his own cock against her puckered backdoor and prepared to take the gangbang to the next level. 

“Can’t forget about this hole, though,” another worgen said as he walked around to Sylvanas’ front. Sylvanas gave one last pitiful attempt to dissuade her captors, but it was for naught as she suddenly found herself stuffed airtight with worgen dick.

The one knotted in her pussy wasn’t thrusting at the very least, but that did little to comfort Sylvanas as she was put in the middle of a brutal spitroasting that left her shaky and dazed. The worgen behind her had little trouble shoving himself into her asshole, loose as it was from the earlier pounding it had taken. Her elastic ring clenched weakly around the pistoning cock but did little to slow its progress. 

Under ordinary circumstances, the worgen drilling Sylvanas’ ass would have grabbed her hair into a makeshift ponytail to use like reins as he rawed her, but it was currently the worgen fucking her face that had the brittle locks in a tight grip. Using them as a handle, the worgen viciously hauled Sylvanas back and forth along his cock, plunging his way as deep down her throat as he could manage with no fear of retaliation. 

Her undead nature might have left Sylvanas without a gag reflex, but did little to help her manage the mammoth cock forcing its way down her gullet. The worgen treated her mouth just as savagely as his companions treated her lower fuckholes, pumping into her with such power that it didn’t take long for him to sheathe himself to the hilt in her throat. 

Any protest that Sylvanas tried to make was turned into muffled moans by the enormity of the cock stuffing her windpipe. Her purple lips were stretched to capacity, forced wider than they’d ever been even during her loudest banshee scream. But instead of a weapon of war, this time her mouth was being used as a tool to please her masters. 

Her dainty nose was shoved unceremoniously up against the worgen’s furry lap, the coarseness of his pubes scratching her skin as he held her firmly in place, perfectly content to let the elf’s spasming throat massage his length. Sylvanas’ lack of a need to breathe meant that he could hold her down as long as he pleased and enjoy the feeling of her subconscious struggles, as well as the sight of her ass shaking as it was reamed. 

Little wonder then, that the worgen in her mouth was the first to blow his load. The added stimulation of seeing Sylvanas’ angry visage contorting and twisting as her body was overloaded with pleasure would have set off even the most obstinate of worgen. His howl of bliss was accompanied by a massive load firing down the elf’s throat, flooring Sylvanas with the fact that his intensely salty flavor was enough to thoroughly engulf even her deadened taste buds. 

Incensed with Sylvanas’ sudden stillness, the worgen fucking her asshole reared back and spanked her with all the force he could muster, causing the elf to clench around the cock in her backdoor and squeal around the one in her mouth. Delighted with his cocksleeve’s response, the worgen did it again, and again, smacking away at her ass with as much strength as he was fucking it, watching the pliant flesh jiggle and shake. 

“Look at her go!” he crowed as he continued to lay burning handprints across both of the Dark Lady’s asscheeks. “Always knew she had to be a whore with an arse like this! She’s too bottom-heavy to be a real ranger!” 

The worgen continued to squeeze, knead, and slap the fleshy globes to his heart’s content. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to show Sylvanas just what a pain in the ass she had been by returning the favor. 

At some point during the commotion, the worgen locked inside the elf’s pussy felt his knot deflating, and with some careful maneuvering slid out from underneath her. Sylvanas moaned lewdly at the sensation of her ruined pussy getting unplugged, causing a river of cum to splash down to the floor below her.

With their fellow safely out of the range of friendly fire, some of the remaining worgen took the opportunity to abuse the Banshee Queen’s beautiful body. Every inch of her was groped and scratched as the worgen all sought their pound of flesh. Occasionally, one who had stroked himself a bit too much walked up and jerked off onto her as well. Ropes of fresh semen were frequently added to the puddles drying across her back, staining her cerulean skin as she was showered in spunk.

“Hey, her mouth isn’t fun no more,” the worgen in front said to his partner-in-crime. “Lift her up so I can get some of that elf pussy.”

Nodding his assent, the worgen in back reached under Sylvanas’ legs and hauled her up into the air, keeping her speared on his cock the entire way. He locked his hands behind her head in a full nelson as he continued to bounce her ass up and down his shaft. 

“Not.. both,” Sylvanas wheezed when she saw what the two were planning, but they paid her no mind. Stepping up to her freshly evacuated cunt, the worgen promptly shoved his way back inside her, his passage aided by the constant trickly of quim leaking from the restrained elf and the thorough gaping it had already undergone.

Mewling piteously as she was double penetrated in earnest, Sylvanas’ head lolled back onto the shoulder of the worgen behind her as she trembled in his grasp. She had already had trouble maintaining her sanity when it was only the cock in her ass moving, but now with both her lower holes being claimed the effect on her psyche was devastating. Her mind took another blow when the worgen holding her up unlocked his grip behind her neck, only to grab hold of her slender ears and yank on them like handlebars. 

It was just Sylvanas’ luck that the parts of her that remained the most sensitive after her death were sexual in nature, including her ears, an erogenous zone for most elves. It wouldn’t have surprised her if the worgen knew it too given the way they attacked her. The massive cock pounding away at her pussy had no trouble rubbing along her clit every time it passed over, driving her crazy with the unending tide of pleasure flowing from the sensitive button. 

That same worgen took full advantage of the piece of fuckmeat before him, pinching her swollen nipples and tugging harshly on them. He pulled them taut, stretching her perky tits away from her chest before letting them spring back into place. When that wasn’t enough to satisfy him, he smacked the heaving mounds with just as much force as the blows his fellow had given her ass.

“I hope your womb isn’t as barren as the rest of you,” the worgen muttered as he bit down on a pebbled nipple hard enough to draw a moan from Sylvanas. “I want to see these tits when they’re plump with milk.”

This was all reinforced by the worgen still bucking away in her behind. His assault had not lessened in the slightest, and was now being enhanced by his molestation of Sylvanas’ ears. Every grope of the tender cartilage sent another bolt of arousal through the Dark Lady until she came undone for the second time. 

Quivering and cooing as her body was forced through another devastating climax, Sylvanas’ pussy and ass clenched rhythmically around the cocks pistoning inside them. Seeing no reason to deny Sylvanas what her body so desperately wanted, the two worgen swiftly followed suit, filling her greedy womb with its second load of worgen cum and gracing her bowels with their first. 

_ ‘At least they didn’t knot me this time,’ _ Sylvanas thought as she went stumbling to the floor.  _ ‘I just need to hold out until Nathanos comes, or I can escape.’ _

That would be the last rational thought Sylvanas would have for the next several hours as the worgen slaked their lusts upon her unresisting body. She took countless loads in all of her holes, all across her body, and with plenty more for her face until her hair was a congealed, cummy mess, her elfin eyebrows drooped with the weight of worgen spunk, and her eyelids were practically glued shut from the mass of splooge coating them. The worgen had greatly enjoyed countering her fierce glares with stinging cumshots straight to her glowing red eyes. The patches of her pallid skin that could be seen through the sheen of cum were covered in bright red handprints and scratches from where the worgen had slapped her or dragged her into a new position.

Not that her insides had fared any better. It hadn’t taken Sylvanas long to lose track of how many times the worgen came in her pussy, in her ass, or down her throat; the entire evening was lost to a blur of cock and cum. For a being whose senses were barely intact, Sylvanas’ entire world had become centered around sex. She could taste every salty load she swallowed, she could feel the heat of the cum settling inside her, and she could smell the cloying aroma of worgen seed as it clung to her like a second skin.

When at last the worgen had had their fill of her, and she was left blissed out and bukkaked, she was hauled up to her feet and carried back to her one-bar prison. Despite her undead resistance to physical harm, Sylvanas could feel her jaw and lower holes aching and leaking cum, while her face, tits, and ass all stung where the worgen had landed the majority of their blows, a stark testament to just how roughly they had treated her. 

Sylvanas barely reacted as she was planted atop the rubber dildo, easily sliding on thanks to how gaped her pussy had become. She gave no outward response, although her cunt certainly enjoyed the sensation of being filled once more, even if it was neither as warm nor as thrilling as the real thing. Sylvanas would make no escape attempts that night, not while she was still recovering from her fuck-induced stupor, and so she would remain helpless there until the worgen returned for her the next morning.


	2. Watch it as the Pieces All Hit the Ground

The following weeks passed in much the same manner for Sylvanas. She’d be jolted from her undead trance by a bucket of cold water, serving double purpose to wake her up and remove some of the cumstains that had accumulated on her body. Then Greymane would set up his infernal contraption and offer her the possibility of escape, and every time she would lose.

It didn’t matter how she changed her strategy, whether she moved quickly or slowly, or how well she had recovered from the day before, every one of her attempts to cross the room ended the same way: with her pussy dripping and her knees wobbling as she coated the rope with a fresh layer of quim.

What did not stay constant, however, were her captors’ responses to her failure. They didn’t always subject the Dark Lady to the same all-out gangrape she had experienced on her first night, but constantly came up with new and creative ideas to utterly humiliate her.

One day they all might decide to use only one of her holes, keeping her throat, pussy, or ass stuffed to the brim with cockmeat and cum even as the others felt disturbingly neglected. When it was a day dedicated to facefucking, they took great delight in dumping loads down her gullet until it sprayed from her nose and mouth, then using her ghostly hair to clean their pricks of the combination of their seed and her throatslime. 

Once the worgen discovered that her digestive tract no longer served its intended purpose, they played games and made bets on who would be the first to make her burst. Load after load was pumped deep into Sylvanas’ ass, bloating her belly and making her appear several months pregnant. She would feel the semen bottling up inside her until one lucky worgen pushed her body past its limits, and cum spewed uncontrollably from her both her mouth and ass.

They took her in every position imaginable: prone; doggystyle; missionary; against the wall; in the air; and on and on and on until she was drowning in spunk. And then other times they wouldn’t cum in her at all. They’d fuck her to the point of release, then leave her high and dry and instead fill up a bowl or bucket with their ample loads. Once the bowl was full, they’d shove her face into it until she’d choked down every last drop. Or take the bucket and dump it over her head, jeering that this was her new coronation as “Sylvan-ass Whorerunner, the White Lady.”

On days they wanted to degrade her to a further extreme, their pets were brought in to enjoy her as well. Sylvanas languished for hours under Gilnean steeds until her fuckholes were flooded with horse cum. Mastiffs, as mangy and stubborn as a worgen, knotted her pussy and ass and filled her with bestial spunk just like their owners did. But to the Banshee Queen they lacked the usual ferocity, as for the animals she was merely a convenient bitch to seed, but for the worgen, she remained an enemy to be conquered and dominated.

Other times the men brought toys into play. They’d stretch Sylvanas with all manners of fake cocks, even longer and thicker than the one keeping her imprisoned at night. The dildos were modeled after every sort of creature, she’d obviously recognized the worgen and the horse, but the ogre and the dragon had subjected her to a whole new realm of pleasure. Any object wide and hard enough became a tool to demean her, from the hilts of her shattered swords to the bottles of Silvermoon wine imported specifically to torment her mentally as well as physically.

But their favorites were a couple of gnomish inventions. One was a set of small, mechanical ovals that buzzed and vibrated, and once they were attached to Sylvanas’ nipples and clit, the surrounding worgen cackled as she jerked and twitched from the stimulation until they ripped another orgasm from her overtaxed body. The other toy was a series of balls on a cord, each one larger than the last, which the worgen took great delight in pumping in and out of her asshole.

Sometimes they would shove them all in at once, sometimes they pushed the last ball only halfway in so they could watch her well-trained rosebud wink lewdly as it tried to push it out. Then they’d swiftly pull the beads free, usually drawing out a string of climaxes along with them. Occasionally they shoved a worgen-tail buttplug up her ass instead, remarking that if she was going to be a worgen bitch, then she should look the part as well. They’d leave it there overnight, keeping her bowels stuffed to the brim with their spunk.

Yet throughout the entirety of this abuse, Sylvanas refused to give in. Sure, she’d long espoused that hope was a futile endeavour, but when the alternative was an eternity of sexual slavery, what choice did she have? So she clung to the idea that someday, somehow, she would escape. And then she’d return the indignities inflicted upon her hundredfold. But Greymane had noticed this lingering spark, and seeing that Sylvanas was still fighting, decided to finally stamp it out completely.

Sylvanas knew that something had changed the moment Genn stepped into her cell. Today he was not in worgen form, but rather his weathered human appearance. And on top of that, there was a wicked gleam in his eye that Sylvanas knew could only mean trouble for her.

“Well, well, banshee,” Greymane began. “You’ve been such an accommodating guest these last few weeks, but unfortunately it’s time to wrap up this charade.”   
  
Sylvanas’ head spun. Surely he didn’t mean-?

“To be quite frank,” the worgen king continued, “your efforts recently have become even more pitiful than I ever thought possible.”

Sylvanas winced. Genn was right, her last few attempts had been laughable. The only progress she had been making was backward, and at this point the contest had become little more than a pretext for the worgen to get their hands on her. And if she were being truly honest with herself, she was barely even trying anymore. She ached for the feeling of worgen cock inside her, happily surrendering herself to their whims even if she didn’t outwardly show it.

Oblivious or uncaring to the Dark Lady’s internal turmoil, Greymane continued his speech. “And so I thought maybe a little extra motivation might help you out. Bring him in!”

Sylvanas heard the sounds of struggling grow closer down the corridor, until their origin became clear and her undead heart sank. A bound Nathanos Blightcaller was bundled into the room by a pair of imposing worgen, looking a little beat up but not seriously injured.

“My lady!” he cried out the moment he caught sight of Sylvanas. “What have these bastards done to you? I will flay them alive for daring to lay a hand on you!”

“Nathanos!” Sylvanas responded with equal fervor. “No, no, no, you can’t be here!”

“We caught this little rat at the same time we nabbed you,” Greymane explained. This revelation sent another pulse of realization through Sylvanas, understanding why the wolf had been so confident she wouldn’t be rescued. Grinning at her dismayed expression, Genn continued. “He’s been here for weeks listening to your moans and cries, never knowing what was happening to you, but now is his chance to find out.”

The worgen king set up the rope one more time, all the while delightedly explaining the rules of the sadistic game to the Blightcaller. “But this time,” Greymane said, turning back to Sylvanas, “you’ll have two lives in the palm of your hand. Make it across the room, and both you and your boytoy can go. Outside that door lies freedom, and the end of all of this.”

Sylvanas saw the way that Nathanos was gazing at her with complete faith and devotion. He had no knowledge of the torment she had suffered, but he remained absolutely certain that she would deliver them from this nightmare. The Dark Lady fed on that emotion and steadied her resolve. For the two of them, she would endure this insult, and then together they would wreak their unholy revenge.

She didn’t even make it a step. The moment she lifted her foot to move forward, Sylvanas convulsed in a terrifying orgasm, forced to accept the truth that her body had known but her mind refused to admit. She was no longer Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen and agent of death, instead she was nothing more than a worgen-owned, cock-craving, little knotslut.

Seeing the horror and dismay reflected in her champion’s eyes only fueled the surrender that Sylvanas felt, finally understanding that all her ambitions were worthless and her only purpose now was to tend to the needs of her worgen masters. Her sharp mind had shattered into a beautiful singularity, solely dedicated to satiating her unending desire for worgen cock and cum.

“You see!” Greymane said triumphantly as Nathanos sagged in his bonds. “Does she look like a queen or a savior to you? Of course not! She was never anything more than an upjumped whore with delusions of grandeur, and we have shown her her place!”

“My Queen, no, please,” Nathanos despaired. “This must be a trick!”

“Hah! I’ll show you her tricks all right!” Greymane said. He strode over to the still-trembling Sylvanas and shoved her bodily to the floor. “Lick me, and I’ll give you what you’ve been craving,” he finished, turning away from the kneeling elf and pulling down his trousers.

Sylvanas wasted no time in burying her face in his ass, seeking the approval she so desperately craved and the rutting that would surely follow. She couldn’t find much purchase with her hands still trapped behind her, but that mattered little to the worgen king who had reached back to grab a handful of her hair and grind her deeper against him.

“Look at the banshee cunt lick my ass,” Genn gloated, reveling in his indisputable triumph over Sylvanas. The very same elf who had killed his son and plagued his lands was now lewdly slobbering all over his asshole as she rimmed him. He could feel her tongue probing him, the adoring kisses she pressed to his backside, all the slutty markings of an addicted cocksleeve who’d do anything he commanded if it meant she could get her fix. 

Nathanos wanted to look away, to scream, but the worgen holding him kept his head still and he found himself unable to tear his gaze from his queen and lover coming undone before him. Was this really the elf who had raised him up through the farstrider ranks, the one he’d dedicated his life and love to? She had come back for him when he’d become a mindless servant of the Lich King, they’d sacrificed his cousin for him to have a stronger body with which to serve her, and she’d thrown it all away for the chance to lick the ass of her most hated enemy and get his cock inside her.

Sylvanas squirmed as she continued to orally worship the backside of her new owner. She wished she could rub herself, to help her body along the way, but even just the idea of belonging to Greymane’s pack was enough to drive her wild. Her untouched pussy dripped fluid to the stone floor, Sylvanas’ arousal building by the second as she gave Genn’s asshole a thorough tongue bathing.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed before Sylvanas squealed and shuddered as a tremor raced through her. She had climaxed without any penetration, any stimulation, only the satisfaction of enjoying her new role and a job well done.

“The worthless slut came from licking my ass!” Genn announced to the cheering crowd. “Do you think she’s earned her reward?” The watching worgen all hollered their assent as Genn slowly circled the kneeling elf, occasionally nudging her with his boot. He raised her head so she could look him in the eye, pried open her mouth and grabbed hold of her little pink tongue, as if to show off the tool of her unmaking. He pulled it harshly side to side, tugging her head along with it as if he were inspecting a prize sow. Evidently he was satisfied with what he found, because he spat on her tongue, and let her have it back so she could happily swallow.

“And what do you think, bitch?” he asked the former Dark Lady. “Do you deserve my cock?”

“Please master!” the words came tumbling out of her mouth. “Please fuck me! I want you to fuck me! I want to feel you buried inside me! I want to feel your knot, I want your cum! Please fuck me!”

“Well who could argue with that?” Genn winked at Nathanos as if he hadn’t just turned the ranger’s former lover into a brainless slut right before his eyes.

Greymane settled down on his knees behind Sylvanas, his claws easily freeing her hands and tossing the cord aside. Had Sylvanas cared about anything other than getting Genn’s cock inside her at the moment, she would have learned just what had happened to her bowstring after the worgen had finished scavenging her weaponry.

But she didn’t care about that, all she wanted was to feel full again, to experience the joy of having a worgen locked inside her, hosing down her insides with virile seed. But Genn wouldn’t give it to her just yet. He remained in his human form even as he sank inside her welcoming pussy and began to pound away at her. Sylvanas moaned and arched her back, desperate to feel more of him and to coax him into the giving her the fucking she felt she deserved.

She took advantage of her newly unbound hands by reaching under her bucking body, one hand immediately going to her clit and rubbing it while the other tweaked an engorged nipple as Sylvanas gave herself the full-body treatment. Not that she was disappointed with the effort Genn was putting in, indeed the old wolf was slamming away at her with unparalleled tenacity, but she knew he could punish her further. Why was he holding himself back?

“Please… more,” Sylvanas moaned as she crashed through yet another orgasm. 

Genn stilled. “What was that, slut?”

“More please!” Sylvanas said again. “I need your knot!”

“I don’t know,” Greymane taunted, “are you  _ sure  _ you want it?”

“YES!” Sylvanas cried. “I want the knot!”

“Then beg me for it. Tell me exactly what you want. And tell Blightcaller exactly why you’ll be staying here forever!”

“Because I love worgen cock!” Sylvanas screamed. “I want to be knotted! I want to be bred! I want to be used and abused! I’m your bitch, your slut, your fucktoy for life! Nathanos could never satisfy me the way worgen can! Please master, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

Howling in triumph, Genn gave into her wishes and transformed. Sylvanas could feel his bulk pressing down as her, as well as the way his cock swelled within her, letting her feel every bump and ridge as it stretched her out. She felt him begin to truly fuck her in earnest, and marveled at just how much he had been holding back before.

Sylvanas collapsed onto her face, her arms no longer able to hold her upright. Her hands scrabbled at the stone, not to pull away, but rather in a frantic attempt to stabilize herself. But there was no purchase to be found. She was dragged back and forth along Genn’s dick like an undead fleshlight, her slight body no hindrance to his worgen-enhanced aggression. 

Her ass rippled and clapped with every thrust of his furry hips as he rutted her from behind, finally claiming her body and mind for his own in the most primal way. Glorifying in Sylvanas’ ultimate submission, Genn viciously smacked her ass, letting the globes wobble and settle before harshly slapping them again. 

He poured years of rage and frustration into every spank, knowing that her body could hold up to abuse but at the same time not caring if it did. The defilement of Sylvanas Windrunner had been a long time coming, and he knew that she deserved every bit of the savagery he was unleashing upon her. And if she loved it and came crawling back for more, well that was all the better for him.

The former Banshee Queen was indeed loving every moment of this, her thoughts were so far scattered to wind that all she could experience was all-encompassing pleasure. Every swing of Greymane’s hips sent his cum-packed balls bashing up against her clit, teasing her little button mercilessly. Every crack of his palm against her ass reminded her that she loved being his bitch, got off on the abuse, and displayed her submission to the world. If not for the collar keeping her grounded, Sylvanas would have no doubt lost her grip on reality and drifted to the nether, but as it was, all she could do was slump down and take it. 

“No time for sleeping, bitch!” Greymane growled. He let up on her ass for the moment so he grab hold of her long ears, wrenching them backwards and using them as leverage to fuck her pussy ever harder and faster. Sylvanas screamed in hoarse pleasure, her eyes glazing over and rolling back in her head as she thundered through countless climaxes.

To the general surprise of the room, it was that moment that did Nathanos in. Watching those graceful ears that he had so tenderly caressed and nibbled in the forests of Eversong and in his Lordaeron cottage being used to ruin his lover so utterly and completely was more than he could bear. Sylvanas paid no mind to the ranger falling into unconsciousness even as Greymane gave the silent order to remove him from the room. Nothing else existed for her but the worgen cock ravaging her womb.

And ravage her womb it did. The elf’s cervix, long since trained just as well as her pussy and ass had been, hungrily welcomed Genn’s erection as she tried to milk his release. As befitting his status, Greymane’s prick was the largest and girthiest Sylvanas had ever taken; she could feel him in her stomach as he prodded the back of her womanhood. Her inner walls were being reshaped by Genn’s overwhelming size, her entire body adjusting to better please her master. 

Even as deep as he was reaching, Genn still hadn’t fit the entirety of his cock inside his willing fuckslave. But Sylvanas had directly begged him for his knot, and Genn would be damned if he didn’t give it to her. He let go of her ears, letting her slump back to ground, and grabbed hold of her wide hips instead. He switched his thrusting from rapid-fire to singular powerful strokes, every movement forcing himself in just a little further into her cunt. 

Sylvanas had gone limp in his grip by this point, totally lost to the world as her mind was broken and rebuilt by Genn’s cock. The only movements she made were the tremors that wracked her body every time she came, the constant trickle of her release as it splattered to the floor, and the subconscious twitching of her cunt lips as Genn’s knot crashed against them. All the abuse her pussy had taken over the last month paled in comparison to what was happening to it now, just as unprepared and as helpless now before the might of the worgen king.

With a final, ear-splitting roar, Greymane buried himself to the base in the Banshee Queen’s cunt and exploded. His knot swelled furiously, locking the two together as he launched torrent after torrent of spunk deep into the fallen elf’s womb. The loads Sylvanas had taken in the past were like little streams compared to the river the worgen king sent pouring into her, distending her stomach from the one-man flood overflowing her depths. 

Ordinarily, such a joyous occasion would have been met with coos of delight from the elven cockwhore, but at the moment her body wasn’t listening to her. Her tongue flopped uselessly from her mouth, staining the ground with drool as she was rocked back and forth. Her hips bucked and bounced against his groin as the rush of cum within her triggered yet another mind-splintering climax, her body’s only recourse at signaling just how badly it desired to be knocked up. 

When the tide of Genn’s release finally slowed to a halt, he rose to his feet, looking no worse for wear compared to the ravaged elf still knotted on his dick. He didn’t bother to force her off, merely strolled from the room as Sylvanas drooped slightly to the floor, her pussy still clinging stubbornly to his bitchbreaker as she leaked a trail of drool and filth behind them. It would take awhile for his knot to deflate, and Genn would use that time to parade his cumtrophy around the castle until she came to, and then he’d go ahead fuck her right back into oblivion.

*************************************************************************************************************

As the months went by, Azeroth’s best kept secret was the nondescript castle in the corner of Gilneas, where the world’s most most infamous prisoner was being kept. Although to call Sylvanas Windrunner a prisoner would be a misnomer, after all she could have escaped at any time, she just didn’t want to. After all, where else would she find scores of worgen who would treat her just the way she liked, smacking her around and knotting her fuckholes whenever they so desired?

She wasn’t allowed to resist or say no to their demands, not that she ever would in the first place. She loved her role just as much as the men did, constantly roaming the halls in search of more cock. Sylvanas Windrunner existed only to serve as the free-use cumdump for any worgen who came across her, and that was just the way she liked it. 

Anybody who saw her now would hardly recognize the former warchief, as her appearance had been adjusted from top to bottom to reflect the cock-loving slut she was on the inside. Dangling from her ears in place of the standard rings and chains of the high elves were a series of piercings, each with a dangling letter. B-I-T-C-H was spelled down her right ear, matching the Q-U-E-E-N going up her left so that everyone would know her new title. 

The collar around her throat that sealed away her powers was now adorned with a shiny silver dog tag, with BITCH written there too just in case she ever forgot her name. Tattooed across her doughy tits were the words “GUTTER SLUT” in large block letters, one of the many nicknames her masters had given her. Capping off her breasts were a shiny pair of silver rings pierced through her nipples, that could be linked together with a chain when the worgen wanted to drag her around, or adorned with weights whenever they wanted to torture the sensitive nubs.

Further down her stomach, and directly over her womb, was a stylized heart, indicating just where Sylvanas wanted her worgen masters to dump their loads, although she never complained about taking them in her other holes or all over her body. And lastly was another silver ring through her clit like the ones in her breasts that served the same purpose, but was all the more exquisitely painful and erotic for its placement.

Sylvanas’ back was much less adorned than her front, but the markings were no less degrading. Scrawled across her asscheeks were tattoos spelling out “UNDEAD WHORE”, yet another one of her titles. And then the finishing touch was the claw inked on the small of her back, complete with neat lettering inside that declared her to be “Property of Greymane”. Inside Sylvanas knew she was a worgen-owned fuckslut, the tramp stamp merely confirmed it.

The majority of the time, the Bitch Queen walked the hallways naked to show off her brands of ownership, unless she was helping fulfill a specific fantasy. Some worgen liked her to dress in the robes of a priestess of the light- ironic, to be sure- who “healed” her furry patients through the power of sexual healing. 

Other times she was given a pair of heels, even higher than her old boots, a pair of fishnet stockings, and then a miniskirt that somehow offered less coverage than her chainmail thong, along with a blouse that was cropped to show off miles of cleavage and vast expanses of underboob. She’d roam the corridors as a Goldshire whore, begging the worgen to fuck her in exchange for a few copper. Although it never took much convincing for her to give her body for free, unless you counted a creamy load as payment.

Sylvanas wasn’t sure where the worgen had obtained an old set of ranger leathers, and quite frankly, she didn’t care. All she cared about was playing up the role of a mana-starved elf, except in this case the mana she sought was worgen cum. And when she was finally allowed to drink from the ‘Cumwell’, she didn’t have to fake the ecstasy and relief she felt at getting to taste the salty spunk once more.

But both her and her masters’ favorite was when they allowed her to get dressed in her old armor, and ordered that she defend herself as she was attacked by a score of worgen. She always fought back as best she could, not because she had any chance of winning- even if she’d had her weapons or her powers- but because the men were always extra merciless with her when they got lost in the fantasy of bringing down the Banshee Queen.

Unfortunately for the castle, the more elaborate scenes had to be put on hold once they realized Sylvanas’ belly was growing round with a litter of pups. Whether her womb hadn’t been as infertile as they had originally thought, or if worgen cum was just that potent was irrelevant to Sylvanas, all that mattered to her was the elation she felt when she realized she was carrying the seed of one of her owners. She secretly hoped it was Genn’s; he deserved it after everything she’d put him through, not to mention the satisfaction her recently awoken primal instincts had felt at being potentially mated by the pack alpha.

And while the activity restrictions of her unexpected pregnancy were disappointing, Sylvanas’ knocked up state did come with its own benefits. Chief among them was the milk that had started dribbling from her swollen teats, fulfilling the wish of that one worgen all those months ago. All the warriors enjoyed the nectar and increased size of her lactating tits, and Sylvanas enjoyed the greatly enhanced tenderness and sensitivity that drove her to the heights of bliss whenever her breasts were smacked, groped, or fucked.

Although it would be technically inaccurate to say that Sylvanas ate, slept, and breathed worgen cock, as she actually did none of those three things, the sentiment was still valid. All of her plans, all of her schemes, all of her grand designs were no more. She had a new destiny now. No longer would Sylvanas Windrunner threaten the very nature of life itself. Instead she would create it, serving as a breeding bitch for the worgen of Gilneas for the rest of her pitiful existence. 


	3. You're Caught and the Pressure's Breaking

Sylvanas was nearly halfway through her pregnancy when she received a summons from her worgen lord. That by itself was not unusual, as she was usually too busy being fucked to notice whenever Greymane arrived at the castle, but she was always brought before him before long. What was unusual were the two other worgen that were also awaiting her inside his office. 

Whenever Greymane had ordered her brought to his room in the past, it had always been a solo venture. He never participated in the many gangbangs that had littered the halls of the castle, preferring to use her as his personal bitch whenever he got the chance. His office was set up to that effect, the table raised slightly to allow Sylvanas to kneel underneath it so she could lovingly suck his cock and worship his balls while he dealt with his correspondence. Then when he finished his paperwork, he’d lean back in his chair and let Sylvanas ride him, watching with wicked glee as she fucked herself into a slutty mess atop his dick.

There was a bowl with her new name on it, always filled to the brim for whenever she needed a cummy treat, as well as a leash, a few bondage implements, and a couple toys for those times when he wanted to slake his lusts on his pet in a different way, whether it be bending her over his desk or pinning her to the wall. 

But at the moment there were two more worgen in the room along with her master, worgen that in the back of her mind she dimly recognized as Ivar Bloodfang and Darius Crowley. 

“About time you showed up, my little elfwhore. I was just telling Ivar and Darius what a good pet you’ve become,” Greymane said, to which Sylvanas nodded happily. “A while ago I realized that I wasn’t the only worgen you’d wronged in the past, and that it was selfish of me to keep all you for myself.”

Sylvanas nodded again. She had a pretty good idea of where this was heading, and as she looked between the three towering worgen, she felt her cunt moisten in anticipation. Were all three of them going to knot her at once? Sylvanas certainly hoped so!

“And so in the interest of strengthening our alliance, I offered to share you with them, so that your body might answer for some of your misdeeds. Unfortunately for you, we can’t risk word of your presence getting out, and so their men will not be made aware of your existence. I know how much you’d love the chance to serve even more worgen, but you’ll just have to satisfy yourself with Ivar and Darius. And now gentlemen, I shall take my leave. I have other business to attend to.”

Greymane departed, and Sylvanas was indeed slightly disappointed that she wouldn’t be getting ravaged by a whole army of new worgen, as well as the fact that she wouldn’t be getting knotted airtight either. But still, two fresh worgen cocks to play with was more than enough to please her, especially when they were as impressive as the ones Ivar and Darius were unveiling. 

Seeing that they weren’t quite as large as Genn’s, but still plenty big enough to stuff her holes to her satisfaction, Sylvanas excitedly dropped to her knees, sticking out her tongue and hoping they’d facefuck her first. But surprisingly, neither of the two went right for her mouth, instead they circled her like birds of play as she looked up at them in eager submission.

“I’ve been longing for this day ever since you kidnapped my daughter,” Darius growled, causing Sylvanas to shudder. Angry worgen always fucked her harder, and it never failed to get her juices flowing. 

“I still think he was weak for surrendering,” Ivar cut in. “But you’re a vicious piece of rapebait who needed to be broken in long ago, and your crimes against Azeroth cannot go unanswered. And I’m perfectly willing to help make you pay for them.”

“At first I thought it was too good to be true,” Crowley picked up. “And seeing you here now, down on your knees and waiting for my cock, I don’t think I’m going to give you what you want. I’ve been wanting to try something new for some time, and a gutter slut like you is the perfect test subject. Are you with me, Ivar?”

She didn’t know whether the two had discussed this beforehand, or if it was an idea they’d come up with together because Ivar gave his silent assent immediately. The two worgen leaders stepped up to either side of her, and when Sylvanas turned to look up at Darius questioningly, he grabbed her head tightly and turned her back to face forwards.

Sylvanas was about to ask what they had in mind, but before she could get the words out, she felt the tips of their cocks pressed against her ears. Surely they didn’t mean to- but they did. Keeping her head locked in his vice-like grip, Darius struggled to force his prick into her ear canal as Ivar did the same thing on the other side. Obviously her ears weren’t meant to take dicks of any size, let alone ones like the two worgen had.

Still, Darius and Ivar weren’t going to let something like that stop them. Sylvanas could feel the pressure in her head expanding, the strange sensation of her ears slightly giving way, until with an abrupt ‘pop!’, the two cocks pushed into her head.

Sylvanas immediately went cross-eyed as she experienced the singularly unique sensation of two dicks stuffing her ears. The two pistoning pricks jolted inside her head, causing every muscle in her body to suddenly go limp. Drool leaked from the corner of her mouth as her body sluggishly tried and failed to react at the new feelings lighting up inside her.

Darius and Ivar were correct on two accounts. Untold damage could have indeed been prevented if someone had raped Sylvanas Windrunner into her rightful place years ago, and that she was uniquely suited to handle this unusual form of penetration. She wasn’t a living being, she was a spirit possessing a corpse, and while getting literally mindfucked wasn’t doing any irreparable damage, the intent was close enough that it was throwing her for a loop.

Sylvanas didn’t actually need her brain to function, but the feeling of cocks jabbing away at it still made her feel like her spiritual thoughts were getting knocked around. And it still apparently had an effect on her physical body judging by the way it jerked and flopped whenever the worgen hit a new spot deep inside her. 

“C-coccccccccck,” Sylvanas slurred as her ears were used as cocksleeves. It was like there was a barrier between her thoughts and her body. It was impossible for her to form fully-coherent thoughts, but she could make the gist known if she tried hard enough. “Cummmmmm,” she moaned. “Bitchhhhhh.”

“That’s right, you’re our bitch,” Darius snarled as continued to pummel away at her head. Her virgin ear canals weren’t putting up any resistance at this point, as he sank more than half his mighty cock past her ears with every thrust. If fucking night elf pussy was a 10, fucking Sylvanas’ head was a 20. There was no way to accurately describe just how good it felt to unleash his frustrations on a bitch who deserved it, and in such a brutal manner.

Sylvanas’ piercings jingled every time her head was jostled from the movements of the worgen cocks inside her, the little clinking sounds at odds with the fascinatingly horrifying scene unfolding in Greymane’s office. The cocksleeved elf tried feebly to push the two worgen away, but there was no strength left in her limbs. All she could do was lie there limply as two of her old enemies raped her brain.

In some ways, it could have been worse for Sylvanas. The direct input of worgen dick into her conscious mind would surely have turned her into an animalistic knot-craving slut, had she not been one already. Instead, the two cocks imprinted onto her feelings she was already aware of. She loved getting fucked, she loved getting knotted, and so her body reacted to this unexpected intrusion and confirmation of its feelings in the only way it knew how. She came. Hard.

In the past, Sylvanas had never been shy about proclaiming her love of worgen cock as she climaxed, but she’d never had to do it with two dicks jamming her thoughts. Instead of a needy, desperate cry of submission, all that emerged from her slack mouth was a low, keening whine. Even her body responded lethargically. The furious, twitching orgasm that the Bitch Queen had become famous for was nowhere to be found. Instead, she just ragdolled even further in the grasp of the two worgen. 

But the sure sign of her arousal was just how much quim was squirting from her untouched pussy. Apparently her body had taken her release as a signal, because her similarly neglected breasts started leaking milk. It streamed in rivulets down her body, joining the liquid dripping from her cunt and creating a humiliating puddle of slurry on the floor.

“Look at that!” Ivar laughed. “Bitch just came from getting her brain fucked! Always figured she’d be a kinky slut!”

Having achieved what they set out to do- turn Sylvanas into a complete mockery of herself- the two worgen returned to the task at hand, namely getting themselves off with the help of the Dark Lady’s head. There wasn’t as much fun to be had once their toy had been fucked stupid, now it was just about their own releases. 

While it might have felt better to go balls deep into their elven fuckdoll, there just wasn’t enough room. There was barely enough space in her head for one dick, let alone two, but the tight fit did ensure that every inch of their shafts were squeezed. Ivar and Darius did consider for a moment if they could somehow make their knots fit, and maybe with a little more training it might have been possible, but for now they would just have to content themselves with merely stuffing most of their cocks into her head.

Any of Sylvanas’ warm, tight holes were just pleasing as the others, and it wasn’t long before the Darius and Ivar felt their manhoods throbbing. Pushing themselves as deep into the undead slut’s head as they could go, until their swollen knots were pressed right up against the base of her ears, the two worgen howled their climaxes simultaneously as Sylvanas’ head was suddenly flooded with wolven splooge, and her entire world went white. 

The space between Sylvanas’ ears quickly filled with semen, and once it had filled her head to capacity, it began to seek any possible overflow route. Cum leaked from her open mouth, streamed down from her nose, and spurted out from her ears around the seal of Darius and Ivar’s cocks, dripping onto her slouched shoulders in cloudy streams. Spunk even welled up under her eyes before sliding down her face in a pearly, cummy, parody of the tears that Frostmourne had seared into her cheeks all those years ago. 

Their mission accomplished, Ivar and Darius pulled their pricks free from Sylvanas’ ears, releasing their grip on her head and letting the defiled elf flop gracelessly facedown to the floor. Seeing Sylvanas’ perky ass, as well as the tattoos that announced to the world to whom she belonged, and what her purpose was, the two worgen felt their cocks quickly re-hardening. 

Hoisting the pregnant elf up between the two of them, Darius positioned his tip at her pussy while Ivar lined himself up with her backdoor. They figured another brutal fucking was just what Sylvanas needed to shock her back to her senses, and if it took her longer than that, well that was just fine with the two worgen. They could have just as much fun with her insensate shell as they could with her active participation. She owed them that much at least.

In the end, Sylvanas would recover no worse for wear. The only thing that changed was her desire for more. She begged and pleaded for Genn to rape her head, to fuck her ears, to ravage her mind into the state of fuck-drunk euphoria that was the closest she would ever come to real happiness. 

Because there could be no true happy ending for Sylvanas Windrunner. The scars she had left on the world ran too deep, the sins against her soul were irredeemable. But perhaps an eternity spent serving as a worgen fuckslave and broodwhore would be the closest she could come. 


End file.
